


午夜（2-1）

by Recognize



Category: Captain America
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recognize/pseuds/Recognize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>饥渴，只好自己写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       史蒂夫偶尔会从梦中惊醒，夜深人静时瞥见在床头摆放着的档案。他翻开，轻轻抚摸照片上巴基的脸，巴基的长发盖着脸，，眼睛紧闭着，沉睡在蓝色的玻璃柜里，就像个没有意识的物品—也许他就是。

 

 

       巴基喜欢出其不意的从背后搂住他，把他压在沙发里，亲昵的蹭他的脖子，就像他是个泰迪熊，他对此抗议过，可巴基却否认了，说这世上没有你这么膈手的泰迪熊，史蒂夫满脸不高兴的挣脱开，看着巴基笑得一脸欠揍，说：“你就当作搂妹子练习嘛，迟早会有那么一天…”然后巴基突然没说下去，表情突然像被冻结了，变得严肃，然后在一眨眼的时间没凑了上去，轻轻吻住史蒂夫的薄唇，手指紧扣着他瘦弱的肩。“听着，听着史蒂夫，不管以后你变成什么样了，或者…或者我变成什么样了，你都是最好的，在我心里是最好的，别…”巴基突然不说话了，他只是抱着史蒂夫，抱得很紧，紧到他能听到他的心跳。史蒂夫觉得他的耳朵一定是红透了，他的心是跳的那么快，比见到漂亮姑娘时跳的还快。那天晚上史蒂夫做梦了，在梦中，巴基把他压在墙上，在巷子里，像没人路过似的吻着，咬他的脖子，而他就像只垂死的天鹅，高扬着脖子，生怕对方吻不到他每一寸皮肤，他的耳膜鼓动着，他心里知道他喜欢这样，他唯一的朋友，脱了他的衣服，解了他的裤子，双手抚弄着他的屁股，把膝盖挤进他的腿间，顶弄他毫无经验的阴茎，舌头从锁骨舔到他的乳头，就像在爱抚一个宝贝，仿佛史蒂夫的身体并不是一个寒酸的残次品。他颤抖的双腿几乎支持不住，迫使他搂紧他朋友宽广的背，然后他的双腿攀在他的腰间，直到巴基把他的阴茎深入到他的身体里，他的心和身体一样热，他感受不到疼痛，只觉得喜悦，是啊，他爱他的朋友，世上最迷人的人。第二天史蒂夫醒来，尴尬的看着被濡湿的床单，祈祷着希望今天不要见到巴基。

      他慌乱的把自己收拾干净，然后准备投递他的下一份参军简历。就在他路过的那条巷子里，巴基迎面向他走来，他笑得灿烂而迷人，突然又发现他手里拿着的档案袋，一瞬间恢复了不高兴的眼神。“听着，我的小个子，我说过你不必这样，去做个美术老师什么的，一样可以发挥你的光芒。”可是我不想这样，史蒂夫低头嘟囔，抱紧了他的档案袋。巴基温柔的看着他：“我的小个子，我会保护好你的。”可是我也希望有一天我能挡在你的前面为你做点什么。“我今天来找你就是想跟你做个短暂的告别，我得出一个任务，要好几天见不到你了。这些天你可别乱跑，免得又被谁欺负。”史蒂夫想要反驳，而巴基却轻轻把他推到墙上，俯身吻了下去，一点也不像晚上的那个吻，史蒂夫几乎要回吻了，可他直到如果他回吻了，这对一对好朋友来说太过奇怪。“等我回来。”巴基在他耳边说。

 

      大概是凌晨三点，史蒂夫看着墙上的挂钟，他不知不觉的回忆着他和巴基的种种，无意识地碰了碰自己的嘴唇，想起了娜塔莎问他的话“这是你的初吻吗？”哦不，天知道我是多么的想念他。 后来他注射了血清，甚至比巴基还强壮高大。他的朋友，好像总用一种悲伤的眼睛看他，有天偷偷的对他说：“知道吗，史蒂夫，我…我都要抱不住你了。”这是在夜晚，他们军营的后面，别人都入睡了，巴基喃喃地说，他觉得脸上烧得慌，他在对他的朋友示弱，心里那一点点的疼痛，在眼看他的史蒂夫仿佛要被别人抢去了，不再需要他保护，甚至不需要他再帮他物色女朋友—天啊，他好像要失去他了。“听着，伙计，”史蒂夫清了清喉咙，学着他的声音，然后对他张开了手臂，在他还在发愣的时候，紧紧地拥抱了他。巴基有那么一瞬间很想哭，而史蒂夫轻轻地吻了他，“你不知道我花了多大的勇气…”巴基用唇堵上了他下面的话，而一切就这么发生了，不是在梦里。巴基隔着衣服抚摸他的胸部，偶尔眷恋他的乳头，而他激烈的回应，咬巴基的脖子，他们俩个滚在草地上，夜晚的露珠透心凉，也盖不住他们滚烫的皮肤。“我………”我爱你，史蒂夫，不是像爱一个朋友那样，要比那样多很多，巴基苦涩地想，“巴基，没有朋友之间会这样做，对吗？”史蒂夫问着，拉着他的双手让对方从胸口滑到腹肌，肚脐，然后勾着脖子吻他。“不，没有朋友会这样做。”巴基笑了，他咬住对方的唇，抚摸他的大腿，把头埋在他的双腿之间，舔吻他的大腿，敏感的皮肤感到一阵麻痒，让他轻轻夹了夹腿，手滑进巴基短而柔软的发间，直到他吞下自己的阴茎，而他为此发出了一声舒服的叹息，这一切都是真的。巴基卖力地舔弄着他的阴茎，直到他控制不住射了出来。然后巴基伸出舌头舔他的牙齿，他尝到了自己的味道。史蒂夫的眼神有些迷惘，他着迷地抚摸着巴基的头发，又舔了舔他的下巴。巴基将手指深入他的体内，他的身体干涩而炙热，他紧咬着牙齿，却在他耳边说：“我现在很强壮，你……不能把我怎么样。”巴基的心咯噔一跳，这是个调皮的邀请。他抽出了他的手指，换上了他炙热的阴茎，他的上半身紧紧的压着史蒂夫，而对方敞开着双腿，紧紧的抱着他，随着阵阵律动呻吟。

      史蒂夫看着挂钟快指向了五点，而他花了一个通宵想他的朋友，爱人。他还活着，在分别将近一个世纪，他还活着，世上没有比这更幸运的事了，即使巴基已经忘记了一切，可至少他还活着。只是他不见踪影了。 风刮得百叶窗啪啪响，他起身去把窗户拉上，而有一瞬间，他听见什么东西轻轻开了，一种强烈的感觉袭来，到窗户完全紧闭，耳边一阵寂静。 “是你吗？”史蒂夫说道，他的声音在颤抖。“是你吗，巴基？” Tbc


	2. 午夜(2-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美队插巴基。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别举报我的微博。

外面打了个响雷，点点雨水从没关紧的窗户缝里吹进来，一道闪电照亮了昏暗的房间。史蒂夫弯着嘴角看着站在门口的人， 即便他躲在阴影里他也能看见他脸上写着什么。  
巴基穿着一件老旧的连帽衫，头发湿漉漉的粘在额头上，整个人就像只落到水里的可怜流浪狗，不笑时会微弯的嘴角低垂着。史蒂夫心里一阵紧缩，他不肯定他的朋友是否已经想起了他，可他确定他无法只看着他站在他面前。  
“很冷。”巴基的声音沙哑得像沙漠，史蒂夫伸手摸了摸他得脸颊，像冰一样冷。他把他拽到浴室里，打开热水器，让热水包围他得全身，然后脱下他的衣服。  
巴基并不闪躲，他看起来迷惘又无助，呆呆的半眯着眼睛看着和他一样浑身湿透的史蒂夫。史蒂夫脱下自己的衣服，把他推到墙上，用力地吻他，抚摸他的肩膀，肋骨，胯骨，摩挲他结实却瘦削的身体，引起他阵阵的战栗。  
“我太想你了。”史蒂夫在他耳边呢喃，巴基没有热切的回应，可他显然不讨厌这样，他的那只钢铁手臂顺着史蒂夫的肩膀滑落在他的脊椎间，即使是热水也带不走那种冰凉。史蒂夫爱抚着他，就像他曾经对自己做的那样，彼此间的依偎舔食描摹，做情人间最私密的事。史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰，让他攀着自己的脖子，咬他的喉结，鲜红的唇和诱人的乳头，直到在他的胸肌上留下鲜明的齿痕。巴基的喉咙里溢出短暂而沙哑的呻吟，他的阴茎站立起来变得坚硬，史蒂夫蹲下身来把他的阴茎含住，像对待一件珍宝一样小心翼翼，用喉间顶弄他的顶部，直到忍不住咳嗽，精液喷洒在他的嘴角，颈间。史蒂夫把巴基抱在怀里，他们躺在浴缸里，史蒂夫在他的脖子后面印上一个又一个的吻，他的手抚弄着他的会阴，甚至进入他的身体里。巴基紧促的轻呼了一声，指甲在史蒂夫的腿上留下抓痕，然后他叫出了他的名字。史蒂夫的阴茎进入了巴基，他第一次彻底拥抱了他，巴基跪着，扶着墙壁，任由史蒂夫挺动抚弄，然后呼吸越来越快，史蒂夫抬起他的大腿，从侧面深深刺着，别过他的下巴深吻，舔他的舌头，让他无意识地张着嘴，唾液滑出嘴角。巴基的身体接近痉挛，他的钢手在玻璃门上划出奇怪的响声，头颅后仰，双腿短暂地轻颤，史蒂夫咬着他的肩膀高潮了，他在巴基的体内高潮了。  
“你属于我。”史蒂夫在巴基的耳边说，“不管你过去做了什么事，敌人怎么对你，以后你有我，你属于我，就像我属于你一样。”


End file.
